


And, action! Outtake #1: Castle on the Hill

by staysharp



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Death of a Bachelor, Fluff, M/M, That made me cry, also, and this was the little surprise i was talking about, but ed sheeran's song man, called And action!, everyone who has read my fic, here's your fluff, it just has a real nostalgic feeling to it, like tears of happiness, mogi - Freeform, thank you, this could also be called, this is like an outtake for my big klance fic, you should read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staysharp/pseuds/staysharp
Summary: Lance always knew he wanted to marry Keith.If anything, he even knew the exact moment it had occurred to him.And everything before that moment that led up to it.It’d been exactly one year after the whole fake dating mess and the filming of the movie in Hawaii.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSpace_Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpace_Dragon/gifts).



> so, mogi wanted fluff and i started writing and then it hit me, what i wanted to write
> 
> i'm still really nostalgic for And, action! (the long fic i wrote last year) and i also started writing while listening to ed sheeran's new song and it made me cry so
> 
> this is like a memory that fits it near the end of chapter 16
> 
> anyways, hope you enjoy

Lance always knew he wanted to marry Keith.

If anything, he even knew the exact moment it had occurred to him.

And everything before that moment that led up to it.

It’d been exactly one year after the whole fake dating mess and the filming of the movie in Hawaii. They had decided to spend the first week of July at Lance’s childhood home. 

As Lance parked the car, Keith felt the butterflies in his stomach. He watched his hands in his lap, the bright summer sun illuminating them through the passenger window. One hand played with his other hand’s fingers, got a little faster, then one of Lance’s hands snuck through and he interwove his fingers with Keith’s. “Lance,” Keith felt his heart speed up a little as he looked at his boyfriend.

Lance gave him a small smile. “Look, it’s only natural you’re going to be nervous. After all, you’re meeting my mom.” He squeezed Keith’s hand. “Now, do me a favor and breathe. In. Out.” Lance lifted and lowered his free hand as he breathed slowly with Keith. It helped, a little, and Keith offered a small smile.

“Thanks.”

“Anything for you, mi amor.” Keith felt his heart flutter for what must’ve been the millionth time as Lance held onto Keith’s hand, pulling it closer to him, pressing a kiss to the back of Keith’s hand. “Now, let’s go.” Lance slowly disentangled his fingers and unbuckled himself. “It’ll be okay.” He smiled before opening his door and stepping out.

Keith took one last big inhale and exhale before unbuckling his seatbelt.

Slamming the door was odd, as it paved way for a silence. He could feel the heat immediately bear down on his shoulders, considering he was standing on a concrete driveway. Keith pressed a hand to the back of his neck and then began to overthink things. “Lance, should I wear my hair up or down?”

Lance turned, sunglasses atop his head. “Babe, whatever you want okay?” He smiled but that didn’t make the sudden panic go away. “She’s going to love you either way. Now,” he extended his hand. “Come on.” 

Keith smiled smally before accepting Lance’s hand. As they walked to the back door, Keith took in the essence of where Lance grew up. There was a brick wall about five feet high that separated the concrete driveway from the neighbor’s. Plants sprouted here and there, especially lemon and orange trees that hung over from the other side of the wall.

Then he focused in front of him, taking in the fact that Lance was knocking on a white screen door, intricate in its detailing. It was incessant, and at last, someone opened the actual door behind it rather frustratedly. “Who-”

“You!” Lance stepped back, forcing Keith back. “What are you doing here?”

“Surprised?” The screen door opened, revealing a better look at Olivia’s easy smile. At the sight of her, Keith immediately felt better about being there. “Oh, you brought Keith!” She pushed past Lance and gave Keith a hug, holding him tightly, like she cared. “Hi, you!”

“Hi,” he managed. He gave a small smile to Lance as he made eye contact with him. “It’s so nice to see you.” 

“God, I haven’t seen you in forever. Come in, the kids are napping.” She let go and walked back into the house, waving for the two of them to follow. “I just made lemonade.” Lance chuckled as he followed so naturally and Keith shook off his fear before closing the back door behind him.

“Is it awful, like usual?” Lance stepped up a step into the small kitchen.

“No, it’s just a tiny bit bitter, like you.” Olivia’s lips curled into a smile and Keith couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Hey, you’re not supposed to side with her,” Lance said, as he pulled Keith closer by his waist. Keith was still busy laughing and Lance only smiled.

“Look, he’s on my side because he knows you.” Olivia took out some glasses and started pouring, the ice clinking. “In fact, he’s dating you, which is wild.” She took the glasses and set them down on the table, motioning for Lance and Keith to sit. “I mean, what even.” After she did that, she turned on the fan sitting on the kitchen counter.

“Look, you’re just mad mom liked me better.”

“Oh, please. We both know that’s a lie.” Olivia laughed as she poured herself a glass of lemonade. “You should’ve been a comedian instead of an actor.”

“If I’d done that, I never would’ve met Keith.” He took Keith’s hand in his at the table, offering him a sincere smile. “Then that would’ve left me all alone.” 

“Listen, while that’s sweet and all,” Olivia took a seat, “let’s talk. Keith,” she adjusted her bracelet on her wrist. “How’s school?”

They got to talking after that. Keith discussed the bits about art with Olivia, which got them talking a little louder, laughing about things they shared in common. After one particular story, Olivia laughed so loud that the next thing they knew Gabriella turned the corner, rubbing her sleepy eyes.

“Mama, what-” She froze and then ran back the way she’d came. The adults sat in silence, trying not to laugh as Gabriella returned, dragging Daniel with her. “Look.” She pointed and eventually it registered with him.

“Tio Lance,” they both yelled, running for him. They jumped him and Lance laughed as he held them close.

“Hello you two! So good to see you!” He hugged them tightly and Keith smiled softly at the sight.

Then there was the sound of the back door closing. 

That sound was something it’d seemed only Keith had heard.

Then footsteps, quickening, and there was the swish of plastic bags as someone came through the kitchen doorway. She was tall, relatively, and her blue eyes were wide. Little green jewel earrings dangled like rain drops against her brown hair, the same brown hair that belonged to Lance.

“Mi hijo!” She came forth, setting the bags down by her feet, a wide smile on her face. “It’s you.”

Lance set the kids down before pushing out his chair, standing up. “Hi,” he said, with an undeniable smile on his face. “I’m home.”

His mom threw her arms around him and he hugged her back with equal vigor. Keith watched, smiling at the scene until Lance’s mom let go and stared at her son before her eyes wandered and landed on him. He almost froze.

“You must be Keith, no?” She turned towards him, eyes curious.

“Yeah- yes! Yes, I’m Keith.” His heart thundered in his chest as Lance’s mom watched him for a few seconds before smiling.

“I’m Julianna. Nice to meet you. Lance has told me so much about you!” She sat down at the table, taking what used to be Lance’s seat. “You’re as handsome as he said-”

“Mama!” Keith watched as Lance turned sort of red and Olivia stifled a laugh.

“It’s the truth, no? Besides, no reason to be embarrassed! You said that-”

“Okay, why don’t I give you a hand with the groceries?” Lance picked up the bags.

“That would be lovely, mijo.” She stood up and followed. 

Keith felt himself breathe. That wasn’t so bad.

“See, nothing to be scared of.” Olivia offered. She bit her lower lip, listening to Lance and their mom talk back and forth before extending her hand. Keith looked at it, dumbly, before she shook it. “Take my hand and come with me.” He then took it and was pulled from his chair. “Kids, follow me!” She turned, her hair flying around her, nearly smacking Keith in the face before turning around.

She led him around a few corners before bringing him into a room painted baby blue.

“Is this-” 

“If you think this is your boyfriend’s childhood room,” she smiled as she crossed her arms. “Then guess what? You’re right.” Olivia leaned in the doorway, blocking her kids from entering. “Get a good look at all the embarrassing stuff on display before mom breaks out the baby pictures.” She then took her kids hands and disappeared.

Keith inhaled a shaky breath as he took in the room.

A twin bed sat in the corner on the carpeted floor, nice and neat, pale blue sheets tucked underneath a navy comforter speckled with stars. One small bear sat up against the pillow, along with a few other pillows tucked together. Next to the bed was a small dresser, an alarm clock covered in surfer brand stickers and the lamp was simple with a white shade.

There wasn’t much to the room. Aside from the bed, the only other really big thing in there was a white dresser, lined with trophies. “Oh my god,” Keith whispered to himself, smiling as he approached the statues. There were at least seven, from everything to swimming to baseball to acting. Medals also hung from trophies, that sat behind several framed pictures.

Keith let his eyes wander, his smile continuing to grow as he kept looking.

First was a picture of younger Lance, hair askew from playing in the sea, the brightest smile on his face as he and his sister stood next to each other.

After that, there was a picture of younger Lance, holding onto a large fluffy dog that was as big as him. Keith felt his heart melt a little as he moved on, getting to a picture of Lance with Pidge and Hunk and Keith softly went, “Wow.” It was an incredulous feeling, seeing the three of them from what must’ve been ten or so years ago.

Then, there was a picture of Lance in his baseball uniform from what must’ve been high school. The uniform immediately registered and at that, Keith had to laugh as he recalled the story he’d found out so long ago.

Keith’s laugh was easy to detect as Lance stood outside his room, arms crossed, smiling.

Keith then felt his smile falter as he came across another picture, one where Lance had his arm slung around Nyma but he managed to regain his smile easily. It was a cute picture and after all, the past was the past.

“Enjoying the look into my past?” Keith startled, about to pick up the picture of Lance in his baseball uniform and spun around. “No need to look so frightened.”

“Jesus christ, Lance.” Keith watched as Lance approached him. “ Give me a little warning next time.”

“What, like a knock?” Lance stepped closer, cocking his head to the side with a smile.

“Yeah,” Keith smiled, moving closer. He nudged his nose with Lance’s, their faces close. He pulled back but remained close.

“Want to know something?” Lance whispered.

“What?”

“I’ve never kissed anyone in my room.” A smile spread across his lips.

“Oh really?” Keith smiled endearingly. “Well, then, let’s fix that.” He came closer and hesitated, drawing it out before he angled his head and pressed a kiss to Lance’s lips. It was warm, comforting, and Keith soon found himself getting lost in it.

Lance smiled as he broke off the kiss, pressing a few pecks to Keith’s lips before pressing a kiss to Keith’s forehead and pulled him close into a hug. “You’re the best. I love you.”

Keith tightened his hold as he hugged Lance a little harder. “I love you.”

The rest of the day was fine, and so were the next couple of days.

Lance was often sent out on errands, a few days later taking his niece and nephew with him to get supplies for the fourth of July. He kissed Keith bye and then give his sister a look, glancing briefly in their mom’s direction. “Go, get out of here,” Olivia said, crossing her arms, giving her kids a knowing look when Lance turned to leave.

Keith watched, dread beginning to pool slightly in his stomach.

The back door closed and with that, Olivia and her mom ran to the front of the house, looking through the curtains, making sure that Lance had driven away completely. They spoke with one another, letting the curtains fall back into place. “Keith, c’mere.” Olivia waved him over to the couch and he made his way over, the house a little quieter than he’d known previously.

Lance’s mom left and came back with a plastic tub. She set it down and then sat next to Keith on the couch, Olivia on the other side of him. “He hates when I do this so, you know,” his mom smiled, wisps of hair falling down around her face. “Let him know when you see fit.”

Before Keith could ask, Lance’s mom pulled a white photo album from the plastic bin. She opened it, the plastic shiny and Keith felt his eyes widen. “Look.”

“Oh my god,” Keith said softly as Lance’s mom deposited the photo album into his hands. “This is Lance when he was first born.” There were pictures upon pictures of Lance swaddled in a blanket with multi-colored bears, most of him red-faced, crying. “He cried so much that day but, y’know, it’s only natural.” Keith did his best to listen as he slowly looked over each and every picture, his smile deepening as he saw pictures of young Olivia holding her baby brother.

“Don’t ever tell him this but these are my favorite pictures of us together,” Olivia said, looking lovingly down at the photos and Keith turned to look at her, his eyes starting to become a little blurry. He smiled, hair framing his face as he turned back to the album.

When he finished with that one, he shut it, looking Lance’s mom in the eye. “Thank you.”

She waved her finger in front of her in return. “Don’t thank me just yet.”

And so Keith got exposed to baptism pictures, first steps, Lance’s first time at the beach. He lingered the longest over those, smiling, thinking of the tattoo that sat on Lance’s hip.

They were all so perfect.

It was when Keith got to Lance’s high school pictures did two things happen.

One, Keith choked on his lemonade.

“His hair!” Keith then got ahold of his drink once more, tears forming in his eyes.

“He had long hair, just like you.” Lance’s mom smiled wistfully.

Two, Lance came back.

“So, what have you all been u-” Lance froze as he entered the living room after putting everything away, the kids already having joined their mom and grandma in looking at pictures with his boyfriend. His eyes widened as Keith made eye contact, hiccuping, a smile splitting his face.

“Nice-nice hair.”

“MOM!” Lance rushed over, shutting the album. “We talked about this.”

“No harm,” she waved him off. “I’ll show you more when I have the chance,” she whispered to Keith.

“I’m right here, mama.” Lance groaned. 

Keith only laughed. “I look forward to it.”

The rest of the afternoon was spent preparing.

“Daniel, Gabriella, you two should work on making the decorations,” Lance’s mom addressed her grandchildren and they nodded before running to the dining room table. “Olivia, more lemonade, por favor. Lance, I need you to go water the plants and the lawns and just clean up. Keith,” she paused, “I want you to help me in the kitchen.”

Lance squeezed Keith’s hand gently before going out into the sun.

Keith prayed music would be turned on or something, something to clear out the silence that was impending in the kitchen. Lance’s mom started putting up her hair and Keith followed suit. While he was doing that, Lance’s mom smiled. “So, let’s start by washing our hands.”

Keith nodded, waiting for her to finish so he could wash his hands. She started opening up packages of meat, slicing through the plastic. After he was done washing his hands, Keith turned off the faucet to find Lance’s mom cutting at the meat with a knife. Unsure of what to do, Keith took a deep breath. “Mrs. McClain, uh-”

“Call me Julianna, Keith.” She continued cutting as she looked at him. “What is it?”

“What do you want me to do?”

Julianna set down the knife, moving to the kitchen table, grabbing a bag. She set it down on the counter in front of him. Keith watched curiously as she fished a potato peeler out of the drawer and handed it to him. “Peel these potatoes, please.”

At the sight of the peeler in his hand, Keith felt a smile split across his face. He laughed and Julianna stopped cutting, raising an eyebrow. “What’s so funny?”

“Ah, well, this reminds me of the time Lance tried to make me breakfast where he-”

“Let me guess, he cut himself on that.”

“How’d you know?” Keith still smiled.

“Keith, I tried to teach that boy how to cook.” She laughed. “Good thing he knows where to find good people to care from him, like you.”

Keith felt his chest bloom at the compliment. “Oh, thank you.”

“Keith, I know a lot about you.” She set down the knife. “Don’t worry at all. You’ll find your place in this family. Want to know something?” She went ahead without waiting to be prompted. “You’re the first person he’s ever brought home to meet me.”

“Not even Nyma?” Keith felt his heart flutter slightly.

“That boy was in college, he was busy.” Julianna picked up the knife and finished cutting. She then went to the stove and turned the flame on underneath a pan. “He was living his life and I think, they realized, it was friendship more than anything.

“Anyway, Lance has told me a lot about you.”

Keith took a potato, beginning to peel it. “Oh, really?”

“In fact, I heard about you first from Olivia.” She paused and there was the rustling of the kids putting together the decorations from the other room. “She mentioned you and I had it in my head that you seemed like a nice young man- just I would never get to meet you.

“But look at you now, a couple years later and you’ve stuck by him. I’m impressed.” She smiled, genuinely, and Keith felt the tension in his shoulders vanish. “Olivia only told me good things and after last summer, Lance really started talking about you, started calling more.” Her smile grew smaller but it was still warm nonetheless. “I could tell from the minute that he described you that he was in love with you.”

Keith smiled at that, heart fluttering. “I love your son very much.”

“I believe you.” The corners of her eyes crinkled as she continued to throw the meat into the pan, causing a sizzling noise to ring out in the kitchen. Keith smiled, eyes a little blurry as he remembered he had potatoes to peel.

And minutes later, he and Julianna were having a good time.

Lance stood next to the doorway on the other side of the kitchen wall, smiling, with his arms crossed against his chest.

His glass of water could wait.

It was a revelation to think about how nice this would all be, if it could last for a lifetime.

Lance smiled, biting his lower lip.

To Keith’s surprise, the time in the kitchen flew by and he found his insides warm as he was shooed out with a glass of water for Lance. When he stepped outside, he realized that the sky was slowly losing its blue, being replaced by pink. He felt his eyes widen as he approached Lance, who was just finishing putting up a string of white lights along the wall. “Hey,” he said. “I have some water.”

Lance smiled at him. “Thanks.” He took the glass, taking a few big gulps before lowering the glass, noticing the concerned look in Keith’s eye. “What’s-”

“Why didn’t you come get water?”

“Because you were at ease with my mom, Keith.” Lance smiled and Keith flushed. “You looked like you were home.” He reached out his hand and took Keith’s, squeezing it gently. “See? Nothing to worry about.”

“Yeah,” Keith managed before being called back. “See you in a bit.”

“See you, mi amor.”

Dinner was ready a little while after that.

As everyone sat at the table, Julianna clasped both her hands together in front of her. “Time to say a prayer. Lance, why don’t you say something?” She smiled and Lance took a deep breath.

“Well, I’m thankful that we are all here together. I’m thankful I have such a caring family and that I’ve been with great friends and,” he looked at Keith, “the presence of someone who loves me just as much as I love him. I’m grateful for my life. May it always be full of life and love, now and well into the future. Amen.”

Everyone answered back, smiling.

After dinner ended, Keith was dragged outside by Daniel and Gabriella to start with some of the fireworks and Olivia finished putting some things away before escaping out back with the others. Lance was helping his mom wash the dishes, the rush of water filling the silence before he beat her to speaking. “So, you like him, right?”

“He’s a sweet boy.” Julianna smiled. “You found a good person.”

“Mom, Keith isn’t just a person.” Lance felt an immense weight on his chest get lifted off as he continued. “I think he’s the right person, the person.” He turned the faucet off, plates clinking in the soapy water. “I want to ask him to marry me.” Lance waited, watching.

He watched as a smile split across his mom’s face, her eyes starting to tear up. “Really?”

“Really.” Lance had never been more sure in his life.

“That’s great news, mijo. That’s-” She began to wipe at her eyes and Lance moved to hug her.

“Mom, I haven’t asked him yet.” He laughed softly. “In fact, I don’t even know when I’m going to ask him, you know?”

“Whenever you want, mi amor.” She hugged him with soapy hands and Lance did the same. Both smiled as they each pulled the other closer. “I’m so happy for you.”

“Thank you, mama.”

They waited for fifteen minutes before joining everyone else outside in watching the fireworks from the backyard. Every explosion rained down glittery archs of golds and reds and blues, the bursting sounds going off every minute or so.

Daniel and Gabriella held sparklers, laughing as they held them in front of them.

Lance smiled at them before going to stand next to Keith. “Having fun?”

Keith watched the sparkler a little longer before turning towards Lance. “Yeah.”

“Glad to hear it.” The sparkler fizzed out and Lance took that as he cue to move closer, before kissing Keith on the lips. When he pulled away, he smiled. “Makes me happy to know.”

Keith felt his insides go fuzzy as he recalled the last fourth of July. 

A smile spread across his face.

Without a word, he moved in to kiss Lance again.

He smiled as he pulled back.

“I’m glad you’re happy,” he whispered.

Lance smiled as he pulled Keith in for another kiss.

He couldn’t wait to propose.

But over the next few months, the time never felt right.

Schoolwork and acting got in the way.

And one day, near the end of October, Keith picked up Lance’s phone because Julianna was calling. Before he could say anything, Julianna went, “Have you asked him yet?” Keith raised an eyebrow, looking at Lance sleeping next to him.

“Julianna?”

There was a pregnant pause before Julianna spoke. “Keith, I just remembered, I have something in the oven. Bye!” She hung up and Keith didn’t think too much about it, except for a few weeks later when he saw that Olivia had texted Lance the same thing.

Three days before Christmas, he asked and Lance immediately answered, “If you wouldn’t mind accompanying me to Canada for my new film.” Keith took it, but he definitely felt that something was askew.

“Sure.” He smiled, the scenarios of what was going to happen starting to run through his head.

And then the end of the year arrived, and Lance seemed the same.

Little did Keith know, Lance felt more at ease than ever because he was about to ask the easiest question the both of them had ever heard.

Little did Lance know, Keith felt on edge, amidst the glasses of bubbly gold champagne and guests and sparkly decor, waiting to be released as the new year dawned upon them. 

Then, as the new year was on the brink of coming, Lance turned off the tv and the music, making people ask what was happening only to be shushed by Lance. He smiled, easy, and he extended his hand, pulling Keith up off the couch.

As soon as Keith was standing, Lance got down on one knee.

“Oh my god,” Keith said softly.

“This is what I’ve been meaning to ask you since we went to my mom’s for the fourth of July.”Lance smiled warmly as he took a box from his pocket, holding it out in front of him, popping it open. “Keith Kogane, will you marry me?”

And like that, Keith no longer felt on edge.

In fact, he smiled, the inside of his chest blooming uncontrollably.

“Yes, Lance, of course I’ll marry you.”

“Perfect.” Lance smiled, and the noise resumed, that of applause.

The new year was theirs, much like the years that would follow.

It was a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any requests for "outtakes" that weren't in And, action!, then shoot me an ask!!!
> 
> my name's angelica and my tumblr is @bluethisisforyou


End file.
